Greek Tragedy
by ouat zadesrumbeller
Summary: According to a page in the underworld storybook, Hades killed his father. Zeus found out and stopped his heart. This is more to why he killed his father. Please review because I'm soo iffy about this story! T for death.


**de Greek tragedy**

 **According to a page in the Underworld storybook, Hades killed his father and took the crystal from him. He said that his father only loved Zeus. So this is the night that he killed his father and more to why he did it.**

 _A very very long time ago..._

Tonight was the night. The night that changed everything. As Hades stood next to his brothers in the Great hall he couldn't help but feel confident. He was sure he had a shoe-in to get Mount Olympus.

After all, his whole life led up to this moment. The tests of knowledge, the combat training he'd endured for weeks, the etiquette lessons they've had since they were children, This had been his life, and now he would see if the stone gathered moss after all these years.

Hades was the cleverest, that much was certain. Poseidon posed no threat to the position, Hades was sure he would end up with the underworld, and Zeus was to busy chasing skirts to care about power and leadership, but Hades knew that if Zeus was picked to rule Olympus he wouldn't go against their father's wishes.

And there was the leathery old man now, silencing the crowd of gods, as he took his place behind the marble podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 2nd year of the choosing ceremony." the crowd applauds. "It was written that when that when the current ruler's children come of age their will be a choosing ceremony, to keep fresh for each new generation that comes to pass. Each choosing ceremony distinguished by points of a special significance, and tonight we celebrate the 2nd ceremony, as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Olympians. On this the 2nd choosing ceremony the Underworld, Sea, and Mount Olympus rulers shall be selected from the pool of my kin!" More applaud.

Hades felt a swell of pride knowing that in a few hours he would be ruling this place and these people.

"And now, after centuries of preparing, they are ready to rule the realms I have selected for them! When I look at Poseidon I see courage, strength, and his agility in the water. For these traits I award him the Sea!

When Poseidon went over to shake kronos's hand he didn't seem happy nor did he look disappointed, he looked like he couldn't have cared if he got a realm or not.

 _"With the Sea gone I guess Zeus did worse than I thought."_ Hades thought and as he glanced over to Zeus he couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for him. Not that Zeus noticed him, he was too busy making eyes at their cousin.

"And then there were two," said Kronos while looking at his two sons. "and this last speech goes out to the man who was determined right from the beginning, who achieved unachievable, and I could not have asked for a better successor to my throne and i'm proud to call him my son."

 _"He's proud? Of me? After all these years of craving his approval he thinks I can be a success."_ Hades felt his heartbeat skip with joy.

"And now I present to you your new king!"

Hades started to walk over to him then he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Zeus!"

Hades' heart broke. After all those years, all that work, what does he have to show for it? A hellhole? A _literal_ hole in the ground?

"What?" Hades whispered in disbelief. He always looked up to his father, admired him, for as long as he could remember he wanted to be exactly like him.

Kronos had given a speech about Hades but he was too lost in his thoughts to realize it. Only when he called 'Hades!' did he force his legs to move.

When Kronos called the gods to the dinning hall Hades tried to speak to him.

"Father I think there's been a mistake."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Father I assure you no one wants Olympus more than I."

Kronos sighed. "That's the problem, you take it too seriously!"

"What?"

" You see Zeus? Look at him over there. If you think that he's worried about helping gods and making lives better, he's not."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at."

"He can make a dynasty. I mean, come on, he already has four kids. He can carry on the tradition of passing Olympus down to his children. And you, Hades, are unmarried with no children and you probably always will be. You are too involved in your work."

"So Zeus-" Hades started.

"Gets the throne. I am sorry Hades, but i'm afraid you are not fit to be king."

As Kronos turned and went towards the dinning hall Hades felt as if his heart broke in two.

The ambrosia was superb as always but Hades wouldn't have noticed if they put garbage on his plate.

He was to busy thinking about what his father said. _'Your not fit to be king.'_ still echoed in his head despite the countless times he spent trying to ignore it.

As he looked down the table at Zeus he couldn't help but wonder what he lacked. _"What does he have that I don't?_ He automatically knew the answer. _Looks. Girls. Children. A wife. A throne."_ His mind rattled off the endless mental list he had kept since they were kids.

All he wanted to do was make this place better, but no, apparently that's not important. He looked down the table,searching, until his eyes rested on his father.

Pain shot through his heart as he looked at him. There was no doubt that Hades was heartbroken that his father only cared about Zeus. But he wasn't going to let that keep him down much longer.

If being king meant showing strength then Hades was going to make a show of strength, and he knew just how to do it.

In Kronos's room lies a box. A box with a very, very powerful heirloom inside. If he could get his hands on it he would be king.

Hades couldn't stop thinking about said box as the assortment of gods and goddesses left the palace to go to their homes.

"I hope there's no hard feelings."

Hades broke out of his reverie to see Zeus standing in front of him, and apparently, trying to make conversation.

"Huh?"

"No hard feelings, little brother? I was just saying how disappointed you must be. I know you had your heart set on the throne, and well, by the looks of it you got the bad end of the bargain." Zeus's tone sounded sincere but his eyes told a different story, one of gloat.

"I'm sure I'll get over it. Besides, You are the oldest, after all." Hades said with a smile as fake as his words.

Zeus opened his mouth to say more but he caught a glimpse of a woman, another one of their cousins, and apparently she wanted to 'congratulate' him because he started to stroll over there, but not before saying "We'll talk later." then he left as quickly as he came.

 _"With perfect timing too."_ Hades thought as he watched Kronos climb up the stairs to his chambers where he would undoubtedly fall asleep.

He watched the maids clean up the table, but he wasn't really watching, his mind was, once again, focusing on that box. " _The box you weren't even supposed to know about._ " Hades thought, recalling the day he and Zeus stumbled upon it.

 _"Zeus wait up!" Hades said as tried to catch up to him. Zeus suddenly stopped and Hades halted by his side._

 _"What are you do-" Hades started, but Zeus silenced him with an elbow to the ribs._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _"Shhh!"_

 _He nodded toward the open door further up the hall as they crept closer to get a better look. And sure enough there were voices._

 _"Ah thank you Hephaestus for repairing the Olympian Crystal."_

 _"It was not a easy task but I managed. However I sense great power within it, and out of professional curiosity, I can't help but wonder what it is for."_

 _The room was quiet for a moment before Kronos spoke, "it's a family heirloom that's been past down from ruler to ruler," Kronos seemed to choose his words carefully. "And it will go to the next ruler of Olympus when my sons come of age. Your right about it being extremely powerful. It has the power to harness magic and..."_

 _"and?"_

 _He hesitated before speaking, "It can do the one thing very few things can."_

 _"And what might that be?"_

 _"Destroy a god."_

 _A look of shock on Hephaestus's face mirrored that on both Hades and Zeus's faces. They peeked into the room just for a second, they didn't see much except an object the shape of a crude lighting bolt._

 _"We have to promise to never speak of this again, not to each other and certainly not to others." Zeus said to him._

 _"Ok?"_

 _"Ok." Hades promised as they shook on it._

Hades walked up the stairs to his father's chambers, his heart filled with anger and an thirst that could only be quenched by the bittersweet taste of revenge.

As he searched the room he couldn't be more thankful that his father was a heavy sleeper. _"Come on, it has to be here somewhere."_ He knew the oaf was smart enough to keep it near him.

He started to think Kronos wasn't as smart as he thought but then his eyes settled on his father's favorite chair. A cherry rocking chair with marvelous craftsmanship. It had an intricate carving on the bottoms below the seat, it looked like doves resting on branches.

As if under some trance he walked over and pulled on the right side of the bottom, and it opened up to reveal a drawer with a medium size box inside.

He sensed blood magic was keeping it shut and sure enough when Hades touched it, it opened. He carefully picked up the crystal, moving it between his hands as he got use to the feel of it. The feel of all that _power._

"The Olympian Crystal." He said to himself in awe.

It lit up in his hands as he pointed it at Kronos's sleeping form. Tears welled in his eyes, only they were not tears of sadness, they were ones of smoldering rage.

He wiped his tears away. "You're wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." And on that note he willed the magic to shoot out, to hit his father's sleeping body and erase him from existence forever.

Hades smiled, looking at the crystal with more love than he had ever shown to his father.

"So your heart really is sickened." Hades turned to see his brother standing in the doorway. Every inch of his chiseled chest made Hades nauseous.

"You do not take a moment to mourn our father? Who loved you?" His voice was filled with so much hurt and disbelief, and it only egged Hades on more.

"No, Zeus," Hades spat. "He only loved you." His grip on the crystal tightened. It was his now, and no one was going to take it from him.

"It is not yours to wield," Zeus cautioned. "The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the king."

"The king," Hades scoffed as he aimed the crystal at his brother. "Once I use this to kill you, I can rule any kingdom I desire."

"Why? Why do this to me? Hades, we're family, it doesn't have to end this way."

"I am tired of you always getting everything I want," his tone matched his anger filled eyes as his back straightened. "Now it's time for a world where up is down."

"Hades put down the crystal and leave the past where it belongs. We can start over, this tragedy can have a happy ending," he offered his hand. "if you let it."

Hades smiled. "Your right. This story can have a happy ending. One where I'm on Olympus, and you, well your just some particles floating around in a void." The crystal in his hands lit up as Zeus's shred of hope vanished into thin air.

Zeus dropped his hand as a single tear rolled out his eye.

"I'm sorry brother." He whispered, hoping that one day his brother will forgive him for what was about to happen.

As the crystal summoned up the power to destroy him Zeus shot a stream of magic towards Hades.

The action floored him, his grip on the crystal was forgotten by the unexpected turn of events. But something was different. _Wrong._ He felt... _off._ Then there was a sudden pain. Unbearable pain, it was like a hundred white hot pokers jabbed him in the heart. It was a long enough distraction for Zeus to grab the crystal.

The pain subsided to nothing but an ache as Hades looked up at his older brother.

"If you're going to kill me, get on with it."

Zeus held the crystal sideways with two hands, one on each end. A white light formed in the middle as he pushed down, snapping the Olympian Crystal in two. In his eyes was something akin to pity.

"What have you done to me!?" He yelled as he touched his chest frantically, searching for a heartbeat.

"I had the power to stop you all along. But I hoped you'd give up your fruitless quest for revenge."

"So your happing endings speech was a test!?"

"Yes, and one I really hoped you'd pass. But you've shown me that you'll never change. Now if I remember correctly, you have an underworld to rule."

He waved his hand and the ground began to tremble as floor boards started to creak and buckle.

"No."

As the ground began to crumble Hades, still on the floor, lunged at the hand holding the severed crystal. He managed to grab ahold of it before the ground gave in and the portal opened, taking Hades and the crystal with it.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself standing on a large round platform, with the broken crystal still in hand he looked around the platform. It was a large circle with a big gold pentagram centered in the middle. It had five different rivers that ended around it, and they seemed to go as far a his eye could see. _Blue. Grey. Red. Green. Yellow._ And right between the green and yellow rivers lied a path, to where, he did not know.

He looked up to see a very high cave like ceiling. _"Am I underground? Does the underworld even have an underground? Is this the surface?"_

He didn't know the answers to any of those questions. It wasn't like they had an open house before the choosing ceremony.

He tried to repair the crystal but he couldn't, it was like his powers were, _restricted._ _"This must have something to do with my heart."_

He had to find a way around this predicament. Pronto. _"And then, well, then I will make him pay for this_."

 **Please, please, please review. I'm VERY iffy about this story especially the first half!**

 **I love to hate the skirt chasing Zeus (he is my favorite to hate) if that makes any sense. The humble OUAT Zeus was... Meh. He was hard to hate or love.**

 **I know I've been slacking, but I my defense I've been really busy these last two months. I'll be working on a** _ **zades: better than canon**_ **chapter and also a "Last rites" fix it story. I'm feeling really motivated this week so I'll be working on them.**

 **If you love Hades and Zelena and think Hades should come back to life you should read** _ **fatus cinereum**_ **by csishewolf. It's one of my favorites and this lady knows how to write GREAT fan fiction.**


End file.
